Growing Up Dursley
by raindancer08
Summary: What would change if instead of only seeing how much they hated magic, Petunia and Vernon raised Harry as their own? This is the story of Harry's childhood. Ideally, there will be a sequel chronicling Harry's Hogwart's years.
1. Prologue

Notes: I've been working on this story for a while, but it'll probably be slow going. Also, I'm looking for a beta if anyone is interested. Also, I own nothing, I'm just playing in J.K. Rowlings world.

* * *

"Come Petunia," her father said softly. "Would you like to meet your little sister?'

Petunia crept up to her father hesitantly. At three years old, she was a bright child and took herself very seriously causing her mother to teasingly call her Lady. She assisted her mother with chores and loved when she could sit and read or play with her father. When a few months ago, her parents told her she would have a sister soon she had been ecstatic. As the months passed Petunia grew enthralled with her mother's swelling belly. She babbled on and on about all of the things she and her sister would do with her parents listening indulgently.

As Petunia finally got a look at the baby in her father's arms, only one thought crossed her mind and she blurted it out, "She's too small Daddy. And wrinkly!"  
"Yes, Pet," her dad answered. "Very small indeed."  
Petunia pouted, "But she won't be able to play with me or do any of the fun things I wanted! I don't think we should keep her. Take her back Daddy!"  
Petunia's pout deepened as her father laughed. "You were once this small as well, Pet."  
"Really," Petunia questioned, eyes wide and curious.  
"Really. One day Lily will be big like you, but until then we have to take care of her. You, Pet, are her big sister and that means you are her protector. It's our responsibility to always love, protect, and offer her any help we can."  
Petunia nodded solemnly. "Yes, Daddy."

From that moment on, Petunia always took her responsibility as Lily's older sister very seriously. She taught Lily everything she could and protected her from all she could. Only one child on their street ever made the mistake of teasing Petunia Evans little sister. After the boy went home crying no one else was ever brave enough to try. Petunia's parents were always so pleased with how the girls took care of each other. If Petunia was Lily's most earnest protector, then Lily was her most adoring fan. She listened seriously to Petunia's instructions and was most often amendable to her ideas. Lily was the only person Petunia allowed to call her Tuney. And though she scowled something awful if said in public, nothing cheered Lily up like Petunia calling her LiLi as they whispered their deepest secrets to each other.

Everything changed on Lily's eleventh birthday. Lily had already made friends with that horrid Snape boy months ago, and though Petunia did not approve, she allowed it because of the happiness shining on her sister's face. But an owl carrying a letter! That was odder than anything the Snape boy had ever done. Their parents believed the letter to be a hoax, but one look at her beloved younger sister's face and Petunia knew. Everything in the letter was frighteningly real. An actual, live witch named McKanagal something or other, came to their house and proved to their parents magic existed. And with each spell the witch cast, Petunia despaired, easily seeing the eagerness on Lily's face. As they walked through the wizarding version of Oxford street, Lily's captivation was even more obvious. How could she let her little sister, her responsibility go off into this world alone? So despite her uneasiness with the world she sent a pleading letter to the school, begging to be able to accompany her sister.

The reply was no. The wording was very kind, but all Petunia could grasp from it was she would have to let her sister leave her. So Petunia spent the rest of the summer spending ever moment she could get with her LiLi. She made sure to tell her all of the important things about being away. She told her to make sure not to be alone with boys and how to spot when someone is taking advantage of her. She told her to make friends and be the best witch she could possibly be. She told Lily not to forget her and Tuney loves LiLi more than anything. Terrified as she was to have her darling sister so far out of her reach, Petunia even forced herself to have civil conversation with that Snape boy, begging him to keep her sister safe.

Lily wrote home faithfully and Petunia was always the most excited to see the post coming. During the summers, she listened with rapt attention to the stories Lily had to tell. Then as they got older, Lily began to talk about a boy she fancied, a James Potter. Suddenly, Petunia realized Lily didn't need her anymore and wouldn't be coming back to Petunia. Lily was a part of this world she left for each year. Petunia was just a part of Lily's past.

Heartbroken at the realization, Petunia didn't write to Lily as often, and as far as she could tell Lily never noticed. She rarely saw her sister, but despite it all, the knowledge her sister was safe and happy made it bearable and Vernon helped make her OK. Shortly after Petunia and Lily's weddings Petunia found herself pregnant, and despite their distance, Lily was the first person she wanted to call, only to find Lily standing outside her door bursting with happiness. Lily was pregnant, too. Her child would be born about a month after Petunia's and their excitement was immeasurable.

About six months into the pregnancy, Lily came to Petunia crying. She told her about the war currently going on in her world and the prophecy surrounding the child safely ensconced in her womb. What terrified Petunia the most were the calm, words Lily said with absolute conviction and belief.  
"I certainly hope what I'm about to tell you is false, Tuney, but I don't think it is. I don't think I'm going to survive this war. In fact, I'm fairly certain I'll be dead in the next two years."  
Petunia's, "LiLi no!" rang throughout the house and she frantically began to make plans. She demanded Lily and James leave the Wizarding World and flee. She must come to somewhere where Petunia could protect her. Lily's sad dismissal of her plans and staunch determination to protect the world she had come to love only further inflamed Petunia's rage. She couldn't understand why Lily would not let Petunia protect her. Her rage led her to the last words she would ever speak to her sister.  
"Well, if you're so determined to die, I'll mourn you now. I'll not wait in anticipation for the news my sister is dead. You are dead to me now. Get out of my house."  
She watched her sister's shocked face coldly, before Lily disappeared. Petunia was still crying when Vernon came home.

Petunia blamed everything magical for Lily's abandonment. If that infernal world had never come knocking Lily would be safe where she belonged. She grew bitter and when she received the announcement of Harry's birth she simply sneered at it instead of letting out the internal sigh of relief at the knowledge her sister still lived. As the months passed without hearing anything from Lily, the bitterness churning in her gut grew. It continued to grow until one late night she and Vernon found a basket sitting on her front step.

* * *

Notes: Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think! Love, peace and hair grease, Raindancer08 :)


	2. Chapter One

A/N: My current plan is to try to update every Tuesday. We'll see how that goes. Enjoy! :)

* * *

"Lily it sounds as if it's getting very dangerous there."  
"Oh, Tuney it is. There's a mad wizard who wants, he wants my child and..." a deep breath "I'm fairly certain I'll be dead in the next two years."  
"Please Lily just leave that world and come home. We can move, go to Italy or France or America. Please come and be safe."  
"I can't abandon everyone."

Petunia Dursley woke suddenly from the dream she hated most. "Vernon" she hissed. "Wake up, I think there's something going on outside our house."

"Pet, it's nothing go back to sleep," Vernon grumbled, rolling over.

"No, Vernon, I know there's something going on out there. Come check with me."

Vernon grumbled to himself, but got out of bed as his wife insisted. As she pulled on a dressing gown, he pulled out his rifle, in case there really was someone there. They walked downstairs quietly and Petunia peeked out of the window by the door.

"Vernon, there's a basket on our front step."

"I wonder who put a basket on our step in the middle of the night."

"Never mind that Vernon, get it, see what's inside."

Vernon quickly opened the door, looking around to see if he saw anyone, and pulled the basket inside. He handed the basket to Petunia and quickly shut the door and turned around to find his beloved wife staring in shock.  
"Petunia, what-" Vernon began, before looking in the basket himself, jaw dropping as he realized it was a child.

"This is Lily's child Vernon, he looks just like she did. Why would they have possibly left him on our doorstep?"

"There's a letter, Pet. Maybe it will give us a reason why."

Vernon watched as Petunia quickly read the letter, her face growing paler the more she read.  
"Vernon," she whispered. "She's dead, my sister's dead. I always knew that world was no good."

"I'm so sorry, Petunia." Vernon said reaching to hold her.

Petunia pushed his hands away, her voice going shrill and loud. "They left her son on our porch in a basket! A basket, Vernon, in the middle of the night! Anything could have happened, a pack of wild dogs could have come by and ripped the boy to shreds, he could have tumbled out of the basket. What if he had awakened while still on the porch? This is why I hate that world so Vernon and I won't have it in my house. The letter says we must raise him, but we'll scare that vile magic out of him if it's the last thing we do. I refuse to let that world take anything else from me."

"Wait, Pet, just a moment. Think. The boy has powers just like his parents right? We'll raise him to know he has powers. We'll tell him all about their world and find a way to teach him about it. But he'll know the most important thing is family. Imagine, he gives us all of his loyalty, all of his love, and he'll use his magic however we ask of him. Imagine, Pet, the power we'll have."

Petunia's eyes were wide, looking at Vernon in awe. "What couldn't we do?" she whispered softly.

"Exactly, Pet, and this time, the world won't take him from you. We'll raise him so he's so loyal to us, so trained to believe only what we tell him is right, he'll never leave us."

"Yes, Vernon, my brilliant love. We have planning to do. First, let's go introduce Harry to his new brother and put him to bed."

Petunia picked Harry up out of the basket and began to head towards the stairs. She stopped when she felt Vernon's hand on her shoulder. He pulled her into a hug and gave her a chaste kiss on the mouth. He then softly caressed Harry's face, the babe nuzzling into Vernon's big hand.  
"With you at our side, my boy," Vernon said softly, "there will be nothing too great for the Dursley family."

* * *

Three months later (January 1982)  
Vernon walked in from work, very satisfied. 'Life is good' he thought. 'I have a gorgeous wife, and two beautiful, intelligent, wonderful sons. How could I be anything but happy?" It was much too quiet for his two hyper three year old boys to be awake so Vernon assumed Petunia had put them down for a nap.  
'I'll just go check on the little mites before I go find, Petunia,' Vernon thought to himself. He walked into the nursery and the sight of his son and the nephew he loved as his son curled up in one crib made him smile. Harry's thumb was in his mouth with his small body curved into a fetal position and his head snuggled into Dudley's chest. Dudley slept wide. One arm splayed above his head, the other almost curved around Harry, protecting his 'baby brother' even in his sleep.

'Yes, you've done good Vernon. Beautiful family,' He congratulated himself. He turned to walk out of the room and caught sight of the aforementioned gorgeous wife.  
"Petunia, I was just," Vernon trailed off, recognizing the look of total defeat on his wife's face. This was a look he never wanted to see her have. She should always be happy, glowing with life. Vernon's mind whirled as he tried to think of what could have possibly gutted her so deeply. The boys?

"Pet," he whispered, " what's wrong? Are the boys sick? What's happened?"

"It's horrible, Vernon, and you'll hate me, because I could see you already felt it. But you don't understand. I tried so hard, and I failed. I won't be able to take it."

"I could never hate you, Pet. Just tell me what's wrong. First, though, let's move from the room and let the boys sleep, hmm."  
Vernon pulled Petunia to him and guided them to their bedroom. He grew more worried as she submissively allowed him to pull off her dressing gown and carry her to the bed. He lay against the headboard and pulled his svelte wife against his chest.

"I love him Vernon, I tried so hard not to, but I do."  
Vernon felt betrayed, shocked to his very core. His beloved wife had cheated on him? With who, and she loved him? But she was discussing it with him, and she seemed so gutted about it, so perhaps their was still hope after all.

"You loved him months after we took him in, but you don't know any better. I could see it happening and I swore Vernon, I swore to myself I wouldn't."

So this wasn't about another man then. Vernon couldn't help but release a small sigh of relief. Then what was it about? Surely, she couldn't be talking about-

"When we were little, I adored Lily. She was sweet and kind and loving and everything anyone could ever want. Mostly though, she was mine. My little sister, mine to comfort, mine to protect, mine to teach, mine to love. I was three when she was born, and ever since I can remember, our parents told me she was my responsibility. I loved her so much, Vernon. I may have been the older sister, but she taught me so much. Then everything changed. She got accepted into Hogwarts and she promised she'd never forget us. At first we got a letter every other day. Then it became once a week, every other week, before finally they only came once a month. She made friends there and didn't want to come home for breaks, preferring to visit friends instead. It broke my heart Vernon."

"Oh, Pet," Vernon sighed, wiping the tears flowing down her face."

"That world took her from me, and now, it's given her back and told me she's died at the same time." Petunia looked at Vernon with tortured eyes. "I see Lily in everything Harry does Vernon. It's like I've been given a second chance with her, but I wouldn't let myself love him. I don't know how to love except with my whole self. I won't be able to take it if I lose her, any part of her, again. So I promised myself I wouldn't love Harry. I couldn't afford to, because if he leaves us, I'll be broken. It didn't work though Vernon. I love Harry so much, and not just because he's Lily's. He's mine Vernon. My son. Mine to comfort, protect, teach and most importantly love. He's mine just like Dudley is mine and you're mine and Lily was. I can't survive it again, Vernon."

"Listen to me Petunia, it's certainly possible that Harry will leave us one day, but we'll do everything we can to prevent it. We teach him so he knows better and we love him so unconditionally he knows we are his home. We must love him, Petunia, for what is the alternative? I know when we first took him in, we saw him as our ticket to fortune, but to know him is to love him. He's ours Pet. He's our son and we must love him with all we are, no matter the future consequences, because we can do no else."

Big, blue, luminous eyes stared at him, broken, tears flowing unchecked down her porcelain skin. Petunia nodded. "Yes," she agreed softly. "We'll risk our very souls loving him, because he is ours."

They laid there silently for some time, allowing Petunia to pull herself together and Vernon wiped the tears from her face.

Petunia sighed softly before whispering, "Vernon, love, what do we do? His world, they're at war. You remember what the letter said. The Dark Lord is gone, but he's still out there and Harry, Harry is his target. Lily told me about this man, Vernon, and he's completely insane. Insane and believes Harry is the only person who can stop him. No matter what we do or where we go he'll be looking for Harry, Dumbledore will be looking for Harry, and everyone else in the world will be looking for Harry to end it and save them. Harry will never be safe until this man is dead."

"Well, Pet, we have to make sure he's ready. We'll make sure he's prepared before he ever has to face this man. We have to make sure he's intelligent, knowledgeable about both worlds. We will protect him, both of our boys, with all we have. And we must get help."

Petunia sat up, a determined look in her eyes, "I think I may know where we can find help in preparing him for the wizard world."

* * *

A/N: Please let me know what you think and if anyone knows where I can find a good beta I would be thrilled. Love, Raindancer08


	3. Chapter Two

"Petunia," a dry voice drawled. "I never imagined when my mother asked me home because one of the children I grew up with wanted to speak with me that it would be you."

"Yes, well," Petunia replied nervously, "I never imagined I would be the one doing the asking. But things change Severus."

"Hmm, what could you possibly want with me, Tuney," Severus mocked her.

Petunia took a deep breath, fortifying herself as not to forget why she was here. This was about her family and nothing was more important than that. Not even her pride.

She gave a sickly smile, "I do hope you've been well Severus. Your mother tells me you are the top of your field. Congratulations."

"Cut the crap, Petunia. What do you want?"

"We need your help."

Severus snorted, "We? Who? Don't tell me you and your husband managed to have a magical child."

"In a way. Lily's boy. We've adopted him, now that she's… Regardless, we need to know about what's happening in your world Severus. He's in danger and"

"James Potter's spawn. No Petunia. There's not enough money in the world for me to spend more time than I have to with him. He's probably just like his father."

"He's two, Severus! He's just a baby, and if we can't help him, he'll be going into a war blind at age 11!"

"I don't care, Petunia. Why should I help him?"

"First, if I understand correctly from Dumbledore's letter, without Harry, your world has no hope.  
Second, do it for Lily. He's just like her, Severus. I see her in him in everything he does. Sometimes I wonder if he even had a father, or if Lily managed to clone a male version of herself."

"No, Petunia."

"We both know we've had no love lost in our relationship, Severus, but I've begged you twice in my life Severus. Once, was to watch over and protect my sister. I've known for years, if anyone adored her as much as I did it was you. The second time is now. I'm begging you Severus. Help her son. Help protect him by preparing him. Just, just before you say no, come and see him. If you can look at him and not fall in love with Lily all over again, if you can look at him and spit in Lily's face by leaving her son to rot, I'll never bother you again."

Severus gave Petunia a long, measured look before letting out a gruff sigh, "And your husband, he approves of this."

Petunia looked up at Severus with eyes glittering with tears, "We both only want what's best for him. We want him to survive, and you are our best hope. Please."

"Very well, Petunia. I won't promise to help you, yet. The boy may very well turn out to be like his cur of a sire and at two there's not much I can do. I'll let you have some of the fairy tale books from our world my mother kept as well as some of the primers she used to introduce me to magic." He stopped to scrawl down a number on a piece of paper, "This is the number my mother uses to contact me. I rarely answer it, but I check the messages faithfully. If you need something, call it, otherwise, I'll meet the boy when he's about three and a half or four. I'll decide then if I will continue to help you or if I should find an alternate teacher."

Petunia stared at Severus in shock for a few moments, before startling both of them by giving him a hug. "Thank you, Severus. Thank you so much."

"Hmph, I'm only considering it for Lily. Come, the books are just in the back room."

* * *

(About a year later)

Petunia looked up from her book, an admonishment on her lip not to slam the door, to see Harry running by her, tears coursing down his face. Book immediately forgotten, Petunia quickly followed Harry to find him curled up crying on his bed.

"Harry, tell mummy what's wrong."

Petunia was startled when Harry only began to cry harder, and pulled him into her lap.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"Auntie Marge," Harry sobbed, "she said mean things to me."

'Damnable woman' Petunia thought. "What did she say Harry?"

"She says you're not my mummy and daddy's not my daddy and I don't have no parents and no one loves me and I should die," Harry wailed.

"No, Harry!" Petunia exclaimed, shocked Marge would say such things to a child. "That's not true. I love you and Daddy loves you and Dudley loves you."

"She said you're going to give me away," Harry cried.

"No precious, we could never. We love you so much. You're our special baby boy, remember?" Petunia kissed Harry's forehead and gathered the small body closer to her. "Come now, child. Everything will be fine. Mummy will sing you to sleep, hmm?"

Petunia sang softly, smoothing the hair of her distraught child as his sobs became sniffles and he fell asleep. "That's mummy's good boy," she whispered, laying the boy in the bed, kissing his head, and smiling fondly as he reached for her in his sleep. "Yes, my special little boy. No one will ever take you from me." She kissed his forehead again and quietly made her way out of the room. She shut the door softly, before whirling around, eyes blazing with righteous anger and purpose.  
As she walked towards the back porch where Harry had run in from, Vernon intercepted her.

"Pet, what in the dickens is going on? I just put Dudley to bed. He was absolutely distraught, some nonsense about Harry not being his brother."

"It's your sister's fault, Vernon! I won't have it. I don't care what you do with her, but she has to leave."

"What happened?"

"The bitch told Harry we aren't his parents."

"Well Pet," Vernon hedged cautiously, "we aren't technically, and we had decided to tell him next week."

"Vernon, shut up and let me finish," Petunia shrilled. "She also told him no one loves him and we were going to give him away. She is a threat to the happiness of  
this family Vernon and I will not tolerate it. Either you get the bitch and her dogs out of this house or I will and you can go with her." Petunia stated, chest heaving with unbridled anger.

"No, Pet. You're absolutely right. She was completely out of line. I'll deal with her and if she refuses to change, she will no longer be invited to this house."

"Thank you Vernon. I'm going to go take Harry into Dudley's room and sit with my two favorite boys as they sleep, while I try to figure out how to fix the mess your damnable sister made."

Vernon sighed as he watched his feisty, petite wife walk out of the room. How so much passion and determination could be stored in such a small body he would never know. He momentarily closed his eyes and when they opened his blue eyes glittered with determination as he went to deal with the pest that threatened his sons' and thereby his wife's happiness.

* * *

"Hi, precious. Feeling better?" Petunia asked

"Yes, mummy," Harry answered. "You're not getting rid of me, right?"

"No, son. Never." Vernon replied. "We want to tell you a story. To explain what Aunt Marge was talking about."

Harry's eyes widened. "A story? Can Dudley hear, too?"

"Let's let him sleep for now, sweets. Come sit in mummy's lap. Now are you ready?"

"Yes, please."

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful lady named Ms. Lily and a dashing man named Mr. James. They attended school together and Mr. James fell in love with Ms. Lilly almost as soon as he saw her. She didn't like him much in the beginning and constantly wrote home to her big sister complaining of the rude brute. Eventually, she began to love him just as he loved her.

"Oh, mummy, did they get married and live happily ever after?"

"Shh, son. Let mummy finish."

"Yes, daddy."

Ms. Lily and Mr. James got married right after school and Ms. Lily soon realized she was pregnant. She was very excited because her sister was pregnant too. In June, Ms. Lily's sister had a son named Dudley and the next month, Ms. Lily had a son named Harry.

"Just like me and Dud!"

They were the cutest, best babies ever. One day, a bad man came to Ms. Lily and Mr. James house. He wanted to take away baby Harry and lock him away forever.

"Oh, no! Please say he didn't. Mummy what happened?"

But Mr. James and Ms. Lily wouldn't let the bad man do anything to baby Harry. So the bad man got rid of them forever. But when he tried to do the same to baby Harry he was banished instead, because Mr. James and Ms. Lily loved Harry so much their love protected him.

"But what happened to baby Harry if Mr. James and Ms. Lily are gone."

A magical fairy brought baby Harry to Ms. Lily's sister, Petunia and while she was very sad Ms. Lily was gone, she was very happy to have a piece of her to keep in baby Harry. So she took baby Harry and laid him with baby Dudley and swore to them both she'd be the best mummy in the world.

"Mummy, am I baby Harry?"

Petunia sighed, "Yes sweets. So technically Auntie Marge didn't lie. Daddy and I, we're not your only parents. You have other parents too."

"Where are they? Did a bad man really take them away?"

"Yes, baby. Do you remember what we talked about when grandma died? They went to the same place."

"Oh. So one day I'll see them again?"

"Yes."

"You're still my mummy and daddy's still my daddy?"

"Yes, baby."

"And I can stay with you forever?" Harry questioned uncertainly.

Petunia let out a strangled laugh, "Yes, precious. You're mine forever"

Harry let out a bright grin and threw his arms around Petunia bestowing a big wet kiss on her cheek. "I'll never leave you mummy. I love you."

Harry ran to Vernon and bestowed him with the same before running out of the room, yelling, "I'm going to play with Dud now."

"Did you hear that Vernon?" Petunia questioned softly, "He'll never leave me."

"Shh, Pet. Don't get upset. He loves us as much as he knows how. We're doing the best we can for him and he won't ever leave you purposely."

"Hmm, he's getting so big. So is Dudley. They're saying their ABCs and counting."

"We're doing a fantastic job with them."

"Yes," Petunia replied wistfully, "I suppose I should call Severus to meet Harry. Putting it off isn't stopping Harry from growing."

"We could wait until he turns four."

"No, he should begin. The boys have torn through the fairy tales and Harry has really enjoyed what I've been able to tell him based on the primer. It's not enough though, I don't know enough to truly be helpful and Harry needs all of the advantages he can get.

"Of course, Pet. If that's what you want."

"It's what's best for our son."


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait. I'm also sorry this is so short, I really do hope to have time soon to get back to writing, but as we all know real life disrupts even the best laid plans. I'm stil looking for a beta if anyone can help with that. I can't promise regular updates, unfortunately. I've got a lot going on, and I'm not particularly happy with the length of this chapter, but I did want to put out something.

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Three

"Just a minute," Petunia called out as she rushed to the door. "Sorry, I was just- Oh, Severus, please come in. The boys are napping, they should be up in a few minutes."

"So you have decided it is time for me to meet the boy?"

"He's almost four, in about four months. Vernon and I both agree the sooner Harry starts to learn the better chance he will most likely have. There's not much I can tell him, not being magical myself."

"And the primers? The stories?"

"The boys have torn through them. Harry's fascinated."

"Hmm, well, at least he won't be a recalcitrant student," Severus said gruffly as he swept into the house only to stop abruptly and stare at the small body standing on the middle of the staircase.

"Mummy," the small dark haired child said. "I'm up. Who's that?"

Then two glittering emerald eyes, much too large for the face they sat, looked up at him and Severus felt his breath leave him. The child was obviously a Potter. His wild hair and shape of his nose attested to that. But as the child tilted his head and the light caught his face, Severus could see the faint hint of auburn in his hair and a light smattering of freckles on his cheeks. The boy's brow furrowed, curiosity twinkling in his eyes and Severus could not help but me reminded of the little girl he met so many years ago. The girl who defended him when all the other children called him weird. The girl who never minded his eccentricities and always, always had a kind word. The girl who provided his escape when his home life was too much to bear. His first ever friend and the only one who he knew who provided him unconditional friendship.

Severus came back to himself to find himself seated and the little body that could only be Harry standing nervously in front of him, with Petunia hovering in the background.

"Are you alright mister?"

"Yes, of course," Severus replied. "I was merely caught off guard."

"It's ok. Mummy says I get di-tracted all the time. But there is so much to learn and see and do! I'm Harry. Mummy says your name is Mr. Snape and you knew my other mummy. She also said you're the person who gave her all of the wicked cool magic books. Dud and I love them lots! We read them all the time, so thank you for giving them to us."

"You're most welcome, Harry. Your mum is right. I knew your mum and your 'other mum' since we were little, just older than you are. Your other mum was my best friend and I loved her very much."

"I think she must have loved you very much, too Mr. Snape."

"How would you know?"

Harry looked at him very seriously before answering, "Cuz, mummy says other mummy was magical like me. And if she was like me then she could see you have a good heart Mr. Snape."

Severus found himself caught off guard by the solemnity of Harry's words. "There are those that would disagree with you Harry."

"Well, they're silly. I can tell you have a good heart and we'll be great friends."

A very small smile curved the corner of Severus' mouth, "Yes, Harry, I do believe we will."

Harry beamed, grabbing Severus' hand and dragging him towards the stairs, "Come on, you have to meet Dud! He's my brother- Oh! Can you do the magic in the books? Cuz mummy says she can't, but one day I'll be able to and you would help teach me."

"Wait Harry," Petunia interrupted. "Why don't you go get Dud and your books while Mr. Snape and I speak for a moment?"

Harry gave a small pout. "Ok, mummy. You'll have to see my room later Mr. Snape. I'll be back with Dud quick!"

Harry scampered off to find his brother and Severus did little else but stare after him, a dumbstruck look on his face.

"I know. It's sort of terrifying isn't it, realizing just how much he is like her," Petunia said softly.

"It's uncanny," Severus whispered in reply, before with a start, seemingly realizing where he was and drawing his battered defenses around himself. " I suppose I will consent to teach the child. He seems bright enough that this will not be a complete waste of my time and resources. If your son has manifested magic, I suppose while I am here I might teach him as well."

Though he did not show it, Petunia's loud, clear laugh in response to his words startled him. "There's no point hiding behind verbosity now, Severus. Harry's seen straight through to the heart of you. He's decided you're to be his friend, and you know as well as I do trying to stop him would be no more successful than attempting to pull the moon from the sky. However, I understand the need for shields, so if this is yours feel free. Just don't be surprised to find yourself acting out of character. Though, I would like to thank you for helping Harry. Thank you for helping to protect my son. If there is ever anything, anything at all-"

Severus cut her off with a soft snort of derision. "I'm not doing this for you, Tuney. We both know I'm doing it for Lily."

"Thank you all the same."

With that they fell into companionable silence, waiting patiently on the boys they could her coming down the stairs, both young voices full of excitement, although one is heavy with sleep. When Harry rounded the corner pulling earnestly on his brother's arm and chatting a mile a minute in joyous anticipation of what he is to learn, Severus could not help the small smile that curled his lips, involuntary remembering a beautiful petite, red-headed girl having once done the same to a sullen, dark-haired boy.

Notes: I did attempt to edit this, but I'm also rather sleepy, so please if there are spelling or grammatical errors point them out to me.  
Thanks for reading! Love peace and hair grease, Raindancer08


End file.
